Naruto, the Omniform
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Found by Azmuth's brother, Merlin, after defeating Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto agrees to a procedure to inject the DNA of virtually every alien species in existence, provided he settle the childhood rivalry between brothers by fighting Ben Tennyson, the victor deciding who is the more brilliant brother. After trouncing the teen and become allies, Naruto returns.


A/N: Another challenge! It started with an alien creature and what he did; he picked up Naruto and took him to—aw fuck parodies. NarutoxBen 10, if you couldn't guess. I've been looking at original aliens for Ben 10 and I've been thinking over my own ideas so I decided 'Why not?!' On a whim, I'm doing this. For some designs, look up kjmarch on ; his alien designs are awesome and helped me for my own ideas.

And I apologize in advanced to **Isom **for any similarities to his attempt at this challenge; Challenger just made this super specific so not a lot of creative freedom in the beginning. But after that, it'll be as different as possible. Just a warning.

Also a warning, Gwen and Kevin aren't together in this fic; he's still crushing and shit just keeps getting in the way... like the world being invaded. Annoying stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ben 10

"Hey"- Human/alien speech

'_Hey'_- Human/alien thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Celestialsapien 'motion'/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

"**SASUKEEEEEE!"**

"NARUTOOOOO!"

With a violent clash of techniques, a demonized Naruto and Curse Mark bearing Sasuke met in the air above the Valley of the End. A whirlwind of red surrounded Naruto, blue around Sasuke, and they were engulfed in a bright light. Then the most peculiar thing happened; the light turned into a black sphere that slowly grew, obstructing the waterfall and soon destroying the statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Then white lines raced across the surface, and it exploded in light again, revealing both boys, completely normal, unconscious on the valley floor.

Then a green light flashed in the sky into the valley, and Naruto suddenly disappeared. Not a second after the light faded, Kakashi appeared in the valley and spied Sasuke, but no Naruto. He looked around in panic. "Naruto?! NARUTO?!" He yelled, hoping the explosion just sent the boy flying a couple feet and that he wasn't gone… or dead. He summoned his dog pack and ordered them to search out Naruto. He waited for half an hour, tying up Sasuke when the dogs dispersed, knowing the traitor would cause a problem when he woke up. When the dogs returned, all somber, he knew the truth; Naruto was gone.

Grief stricken at his failure to his sensei, he picked up Sasuke, dismissed the pack, and made his way back to Konoha.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Ugh… what hit me?" Naruto groaned as he rose from his sleep, rubbing his throbbing head. Looking around, he noticed he was in some sort of dark room, a tray of surgical tools next to the examination table he was on, and some weird black ball above him, green circuitry lines emanating from the silver-edged symbol of an angular green hourglass on a black background.

"I see you're awake." An aged voice emanated from seemingly nowhere, shocking Naruto.

"Who's there? Where are you? Where am I?" He asked fervently, preparing to dodge any form of attack if this was an ambush.

"Relax, boy, I'm not your enemy, nor will I ever be. I'm down here." The voice explained, Naruto turning his head down to a tiny platform that floated next to the table.

A tiny, grey creature stood on it, aided by a cane. He had an almost frog-like head with wide green eyes with rectangular pupils, a long, white beard that touch the floor, and it wore green robes with black trim.

"Whoa, what're you?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"I am an alien called a Galvan. I hail from Galvan Prime in the Andromeda system. Your planet, Earth, is thousands of lightyears from my home. In the galaxy are various creatures that are greater or lesser than humans; it's all a matter of perspective. I have been keeping my eye on you, Naruto, for an experiment I have in mind." The creature said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the influx of information of life beyond the stars, then narrowed at the mention of an experiment. "Why should I consent to being experimented on like a guinea pig? And what _is _this experiment, anyway?" He asked cautiously. He sure as hell wasn't going to say yes, but it wouldn't hurt to know.

"My brother, Azmuth, and I had a rivalry for inventions. He wanted to create the ultimate device that held the DNA of all aliens, I wanted to make the ultimate lifeform that _had _the DNA of all aliens. I was banished from Glavan Prime when I was found with various blood samples of creatures and the Council assumed the worse. My brother fought for my sake, but it was for naught, and I was cast to the stars. However, I haven't done this experiment on others because of the very same reason I believe _you _are the perfect subject: so many changes would tear someone from the inside out, but as I watched you, I've found many things that will ensure your safety. The demon in your gut; he gives you advanced regeneration. That would be useful to survive the process. And the natural resilience of your clan, combined with your indestructible will to survive, and you are the perfect candidate. And why should you say yes? Simple: you can use this power to save those precious to you. I know that is the most important thing to you. After this experiment, I will ask you for one favor, the final phase of my bet with my brother, then you may do what you wish. I will not take the changes away, I will not keep you as my puppet, I will not limit you in any way. So what do you say?" He asked, holding his tiny hand out.

Naruto took a while to think over the proposition. In the existence of space, there may be powerful creatures - impossibly strong - and he'd have that strength to protect everyone he cared about. Nodding to the Galvan, he extended his hand and shook the creatures tiny hand with his finger. "So what's your name? You know mine but I don't yours." He asked.

"My name is Merlin, and thank you for agreeing to this. And don't worry; I know you hate needles, so you'll be unconscious and your nerves will be dulled so they won't hurt you. Now please lay down so we may begin." He asked of him.

Nodding, Naruto laid back down, looking up at the machine above him, and closed his eyes as it emanated waves on a certain frequency that knocked him out and dulled his sense of touch, and the process began.

**(Three hours later)**

Naruto finally roused from his sleep, clutching his head again as the influx of so many foreign things invaded his mind. So many senses, so much knowledge he wasn't privy to before, such strange worlds flashed before his eyes, it was almost overwhelming. But his strong will allowed him to remain conscious, so he hung his legs over the side of the bed Merlin put him in after the operation and attempted to stand and take his first step, only to shoot across the room and slam into the wall in a blue blur. "...Ow." He whispered, but it echoed to a deafening degree, shattering all glass in the room and creating spiderweb cracks in the ceiling. His eyes widened at that, then glowed green and lasers shot out, shooting through the ceiling. After that, he just slowly and calmly got back up and went back to the bed, laid down, and just stayed still. With the subconscious wish of being restricted so he didn't fuck up anything else, his body was suddenly wrapped in dark brown bandages, turning him into a certifiable mummy. Freaking out for a few seconds, Naruto realized this was for the best, and stopped wriggling, waiting for Merlin.

After about five minutes, Naruto having fallen asleep after two, Merlin arrived in a comically tiny door in the bottom of the normal door. Seeing the wrapped up Naruto, broken glass, a damaged ceiling and wall, he knew the boy woke up and his powers went haywire; it was to be expected. He jumped onto the bed and walked over the Naruto's head, tapping it with his cane. "Naruto, wake up." He said, watching as the boy woke up but now suffered the problem of the bandages restricting him and he didn't know how to make them go away. "Just relax and they'll go away." He advised.

Taking his advice, Naruto slowed his breathing and the bandages receeded. "What happened when I woke up?" Naruto asked after making sure his voice wouldn't shatter any eardrums... if Merlin even had any.

"Well, from what I can tell, your subconscious human nature to rush everywhere activated the speed of a Kineceleran, the impact with the floor jarred the sonic waves of a Sonorosian right before the eye beams of an Aerophibian and your subconscious need to be restrained so you wouldn't smash anything else activated the bandages of a Thep Khufan." Merlin explained.

Naruto gave him a blank look, not knowing what any of those things were, even after all that stuff flooded his mind when he first woke up.

"...Alien stuff." Merlin amended.

Naruto seemed satisfied with that and nodded. "So how do I control this?" He asked.

"I estimate it will take almost 1100 years to master all one million species' abilities." He started, only to be interrupted by Naruto's outburst.

"1100 years?! A million species?!" He yelled, bug-eyed. How the hell was he supposed to accomplish _that?_

"Relax, I have a special chamber that can help you. My father created it, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and for every year inside there, it will be a day out here. In three years, you will have accomplished about 1095.75 years of training. And don't worry about aging and death; several species have a concept of eternal youth. Once you reach a certain age, you will not age or suffer disease. You can still be killed, but again, several species allow several biological defenses to save you, as well as battle capabilities you will learn in the chamber. Also..." He started, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny cube. "While you were unconscious, I sent out several drones to scan the jutsu of this world. According to the scanners, this holds the information of apparently every shinobi technique in your world. This will be used in your training as well. And don't worry, I also sent a message to your leader, Tsunade Senju, to explain your situation, and she has given her consent to allow you to be on leave for the next three years. Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

Naruto took a minute to think this over, then nodded. He followed Merlin to the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a plain pair of doors. Opening them at Merlin's behest, since it didn't have a Galvan-y door – a mini doggy door – and looked inside, finding a massive white abyss, a mansion in the distance flanked by two giant hourglasses. He shrugged and waved goodbye to Merlin, knowing he wouldn't see him for about 1000 years, but three to the Galvan.

Closing the doors behind him, he somehow found himself inside the mansion already, surrounded by machines that were there to aid his training and provide him with information on the various species he now held within him. A camera on an extending arm came close to him and scanned him.

_**"Scanning... Species: Unknown. Designation: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Query: Subject has DNA of 1,000,087 species of organisms. I was designed to help you understand these creature. Shall we begin?" **_It asked.

Naruto nodded and began his personal hell of training. Learning to master the several species was a task, even after he learned the secret of the Kage Bunshin; when the clones dispelled, their memories returned to him, and that counted for jutsu, chakra control, and interesting quirks to aid training, but the muscle memory of using his powers didn't transfer, so he had to do those himself. The Kyuubi aided him in his training, helping him master his youki since this new development in his body made him the strongest vessel he could ever have. He also taught him some demon techniques unique to foxes. His alien forms and powers were incredibly amazing; from the miniscule Galvan to the gargantuan To'kustar, aliens came in all shapes and sizes, some more deadly than others.

While his skills and body improved, his mind and mentality did not falter; he saw the tragic truths of his life. Sakura would never love him; she was just a useless fangirl that threw herself at an unfeeling prick that he once called a brother who tried to kill him. While at first he detested Kakashi for training Sasuke more than him and Sakura, but he understood the Jounin's position under the Council; those bastards hated him and held the Uchiha on a pedestal. The villagers were narrow-sighted fools, and he finally realized his heritage as the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the same man who doomed him to this life. At first he was angry, but he grew to understand his situation on that night twelve years ago. As a side note, he asked the Kyuubi, who he learned was named Kurama, why he attacked Konoha.

Kurama explained he was under the control of a Mangekyou Sharingan of a man the Elemental Nations thought long dead: Uchiha Madara. The bastard trapped him in a genjutsu after ripping him out of his mother just after Naruto was born and sicced him on Konoha, but Minato quickly broke their bond and sealed half the Kyuubi's chakra with himself in the Shinigami's stomach, and half in Naruto. Kurama proved to be a valuable friend and ally in this case, and Naruto vowed he would get revenge for him on Madara for causing so much suffering; for all the people that died that day, for manipulating Kurama like a puppet, and for dooming him to a life of ostracism. But the anger did not consume, and he came out on top, for the better.

For one thousand years, Naruto trained in jutsu and alien powers; he had stopped aging when he turn 18, and he and Kurama were completely fused when he mastered the ninth tail. Naruto was essentially the new Kyuubi.

Time came and went, and the day came when Naruto would exit the Chamber. Approaching the double doors came a brand new Naruto. Tall, lean, built, overall better. From his laughable height of almost five feet, he was now 6' 7", void of body fat; his face was angular and his eyes were now crimson with slits, showing his merge with Kurama. His hair grew to between his shoulders, two bangs framing his face and shadowing his now-jagged whisker marks. Having outgrown his horrid orange jumpsuit, Naruto acquired new clothes in the Chamber. He actually wore a nanosuit; a 'fabric' made entirely of nanobots that repaired itself and changed its style and colors to suit his personal needs. Right now, it was a form fitting armored suit with black gloves and boots, white armor on his torso, biceps, hips, and a segmented helmet that had a glowing visor over his eyes. Willing the helmet to open, steam hissed from the sides as the segments collapsed off his head and settled around his neck. He opened the door and walked out, leaving an unfortunately totaled mansion of mechanisms behind him, stepping into the outside world again after 3/1095 years. It was weird saying which because of the time difference. Point was, he was back on the outside, and who better to greet him than the creature that made it all possible. "Hey Merlin. What've you been doing all this time?" He greeted the Galvan.

Merlin was currently drinking a tiny cup of a human drink called 'tea,' but looked up and smiled at Naruto. "Naruto my boy, where _does _the time go? I've just been working on some inventions of mine, keeping track of my brothers 'subject' for his own creation, and monitoring your home. Quite a lot has happened since you've been gone." He informed the blonde, setting his tea down.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, for starters, your leader, Tsunade, has informed some of your peers on your situation, or at least a half-truth thereof, and her face has been added to the monument of your past leaders. They all took it in stride, save for the pink-haired girl who didn't show up, and the boy I found you with. From what my drones have monitored, the boy has been ostracized by his peers for attempting to leave the village, his special eyes and chakra in general sealed away from him, your 'ANBU' monitoring him 24/7, and the girl has holed up in her home after a particularly biting response to her greeting of the boy. Whatever he said sent her away in tears and lost him a few sympathy points, at least with the shinobi. The civilians still hold him on a pedestal, and blame both you and this 'Orochimaru' for 'corrupting him.' Dear child, how you could stand twelve years of their idiocy is beyond me." Merlin complained, shaking his head at the villagers' view on Naruto, even after he brought their 'precious Uchiha.'

Naruto merely snorted. "Serves him right; I went through hell to get him back, _for _Sakura, so I believe they should both suffer, but after his response, it sounds like Sakura has suffered enough, so I may forgive her; it depends on her reaction for when I return. Sasuke can go fuck himself. So what was this final phase you mentioned before I left?" He asked, chuckling at Sasuke's misery, but thinking about Sakura's situation; he no longer loved the pinkette, but he wasn't going to be an asshole without provocation.

"Yes, the final part of my bet with my brother. Before I send you back home, I wish you to engage his subject, Ben Tennyson, in a fight to see which of our experiments comes out on top. But _before that_, I wish to give you something." Floating over to a blanketed mound on his little platform, he grabbed the cloth and pulled, showing... a badge with the Galvan hourglass insignia. "I know it's not much to look at, but it's a weapon that will adapt to any alien form you choose and become an appropriate weapon for that form. It doesn't work for Celestialsapiens or Anodites, since the former can literally do anything, and the latter can create anything out of its mana. It'll even make a weapon for your human form. Try it out." He explained, gesturing for Naruto to pick it up.

Nodding, Naruto picked the badge up and just looked at it. The hourglass blinked and the texture of the badge turned to the consistency of a Galvanic Mechamorph, a black mass with green circuit lines, and transformed into a weapon Naruto chose first; it could change to other weapons when he was human. It took the form of a black katana with green leather on the handle with an hourglass-shaped guard. Thankfully Naruto learned kenjutsu within the Chamber, both because of several alien powers, and for some jutsu from the holocron. He gave it a few experimental swings and found it to be perfect and willed it to return to its badge form and clipped it to his pants. "Thanks, Merlin. Well, let's go meet Ben so I can kick his ass." He joked, smiling foxily.

Merlin chuckled and had his platform float him to the command terminal, commanding the ship to go to the other side of Earth, above Bellwood. "Just go in the escape pod and I'll drop you down." He explained.

Nodding, Naruto walked to the escape pod - having the knowledge of any Galvan ship from the species in his head - and stepped in, strapping himself down. After about half a minute, he felt the pod shake and the sudden jerk as it was launched from the ship. Thankfully, he didn't feel the intense heat of re-entry, and the pod would allow him to land while not turning into a pile of goo inside of it from the G-Force.

**(Bellwood, Mr. Smoothy)**

"So we're all agreed: no listening to little girls from space sending messages about her planet at war?" Ben mentioned, ignoring the rather mean decision.

"Oh yeah. You got a new alien, yeah, but by the end of the day, an entire planet hates us. And that girl got all my loot!" Kevin complained, hanging his head in despair.

Gwen just sighed, shaking her head at the turn of events on that distant planet that started with a message from a girl named Probity. A war between red and blue armies, Ben gets a new alien, Ben partially succeeds then does something stupid, and now the entire planet is at war again and everyone, including the girl that first enlisted their help, hates their guts.

Before anyone could change the subject, a large mass fell from the sky and landed dangerously close to Kevin's car, flipping it over and wrecking it.

"My car! Not again..." Kevin yelled, hanging his head in sorrow; his car was cursed, he swore!

Ignoring the moping Kevin, Ben readied himself to activate the Ultimatrix, Gwen powered up her projectiles in her hands, as the smoke and dust settled to show the mass was some kind of pod, as the surface facing them began to push out, steam pouring out.As the door lowered, they were surprised to find a human stepping out of the pod, especially since it had the symbol of Galvan's. "You Ben Tennyson?" The blonde teen asked.

Gwen looked the boy up and down and blushed faintly.

"Yeah?" Ben answered, raising a brow.

"I'm Naruto, and I've come to kick your ass." The blonde responded plainly, yet grinning foxily, causing Gwen's blush to intensify slightly, further enraging Kevin in his head.

"What makes you think you can?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes; being overconfident was _his _thing!

"Let's just say I got a lot of experience. Now let's go!" Naruto instigated, grabbing his Galvan badge and willing it to form into a Fuma shuriken, black blades with green edges and the hourglass symbol forming a hand guard over the circle where he holds it. He threw the weapon, just in time for Ben to slam his hand down, turning into a giant, orange humanoid dinosaur.

"Humungousaur!" 'Ben' roared, his rough hide deflecting the weapon, sending it back to Naruto.

"Ah, a Vaxasaurian; how did I know you would resort to brute force from the get-go?" Naruto commented, smirking as black cracks spread across his face and arms as his hands turned to red-orange stone, glowing with an unknown blue energy. "But with a bit of Galilean, everything big and tall must fall." He raised his hand, and Humungousaur rose in the air against his will and was thrown to the side when Naruto flicked his wrist in the same direction.

Kevin was gobsmacked at what just happened, but brushed it off and absorbed the metal of his car after running to it and turned his hands into a mace and hammer, running at Naruto, intent on smashing his smug face in.

"And a pair of hybrids; Osmosian and Anodite; quite the colorful gang." Naruto commented as Gwen attempted to herd him towards the berserk Kevin with her bolts, raising his right arm up as it turned green and his fingers fused to three bulbous digits, a circle of green energy forming a shield for him, blocking both the bolts and Kevin's steel attacks. Dropping the shield, one of his fingers split into a fourth digit and his arm turned to stone segments, a black wristband with silver spikes forming, as he punched Kevin in the chest, but the size of his fist also affected his stomach, cracking his steel skin and sending him flying. He transformed his other arm to match to block the downward hammerstrike from Humungousaur, now twice as tall and covered in segmented armor and spikes, successfully blocking the gargantuan creatures attack, shocking everyone watching, and pushing him back, grabbing his chest and causing green electricity to race across his body, his eyes turning to green light with arcing sparks as he attacked Ben.

Ben roared in pain at the shocks coursing through his body, but managed to kick Naruto off, landing on his back. Sitting up, he decided to level the playing field and slammed on the symbol on his chest, evolving his form. His hide turned dark green and he formed a blue plate on his head, chest and stomach, and a shell-like carapace on his back, silver spikes down his head and black ones on the sides of his face, silver 'quills' at the sides of his chest and armored stomach, a silver edge and massive spikes on his shell. His tail grew a blue mace with silver spikes and he formed silver spikes on his knuckles, which he transformed his hands into barrels that shot rockets at Naruto.

The blonde shinobi dodged with ease, smirking the entire time. "More firepower isn't always better. Then again..." He started, his head and arms erupting in flames, the latter forming molten plates on his skin, as he created a giant fireball and threw it towards Ultimate Humungousaur, melting his missiles and continuing on its way to the evolved alien, exploding on impact. "Sometimes it is." He finished, still smirking.

He dodged Kevin's literal hammerstrike from behind, snapping his mouth open as he grew the jaws of a Piscciss Volann and chomped on his steel skin, flailing him around and finally throwing him towards Ultimate Humungousaur, smacking his lips afterwards. "Hmm... why does steel have that copper-y taste like pennies?" He mused to himself. He immediately began to dodge Gwen's barrage of bolts as a blue blur. He then cloaked himself to match the environment and snuck up on her, immediately wrapping her in bandages and lifting her into the air. "Do you yield?" He asked.

She struggled for a bit but stopped and sighed. "Fine." She said.

"By the way, I can feel through these bandages." He said plainly, smirking as she blushed crimson when she felt the bandages around her behind move a bit. He stopped teasing her and set her down, patting her head, smirking as her blush almost matched her hair. He immediately dodged Kevin's berserk rush, swinging his mace hand around, and slammed his forehead into Kevin's, his head temporarily turning into a grey stone with a rhino horn-like pike sprouting from his nose, sending Kevin flying. He quickly shifted his head back to normal and shook it, clearing his thoughts and muttering under his breath. "Fucking non-sapient species… A Crustacaedozer always makes my mind fuzzy, and it's not the completely rocky composition…"

Kevin immediately came back with a vengeance, wanting to smack Naruto's head off, but the blonde merely sighed at his violent jealousy when he was just teasing Gwen and willed a swarm of yellow snake heads to sprout from his back, all equipped with Piscciss jaws, as they snapped at Kevin and tore off his steel skin, tossing him aside and leaving him in defeat.

Finally came Ben, who changed from Ultimate Humungousaur to Way Big, immediately going Ultimate. Naruto craned his neck as far as it could to look at the gigantic evolved To'kustar. "Well... shit." He commented. Sighing, he strung his hands together into seals and slamming them on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **He yelled, creating a massive cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he appeared on Gamabunta, who was just a bit shorter than Way Big.

Looking up at the red, white, and blue alien, Gamabunta only had one thing to say. "**...Kami-dammit, gaki, what have you brought me to?" **He asked, sighing.

"I just need you to hold him down. I plan to bring him down with one hit." Naruto asked of the boss toad.

Sighing again, Gamabunta nodded. **"Fine. But you own me another barrel of sake after this; and I mean my kind of barrel, not the human kind!" **He reaffirmed him, bringing his webbed hands together in a seal. "Suiton: Teppoudama!" He yelled, spitting out massive projectiles of water, sending Ultimate Way Big skidding back, not ready for the elemental attack, still reeling from his opponent summoning a giant frog out of nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah, ya greedy drunk." Naruto responded as he gathered chakra in both his hands, summoning a pair of clones who aided in them. While he managed to master the Rasengan to a level where he could conjure it instantly, and with one hand, he needed a clone and time for what he had planned. His concentration wavered when Gamabunta hopped to the side to dodge Ultimate Way Big's massive beam attack, but he finished by the time Gamabunta landed and used the toad boss' head as a springboard, growing a pair of Aerophibian wings to continue towards the transformed Tennyson's face, brandishing a pair of elemental Rasengan, the left one heading for Way Big's face surrounded by fire, the right having four points of wind chakra. **"Katon: ****Kasai no Kōhai o Uzumaku! (Fire Release: Swirling Fire Devastation)" **He yelled, tossing the spiraling ball of fire towards Way Big's face, then he tossed the second Rasengan to the To'kustar's stomach. **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

When the flaming Rasengan hit Way Big, it expanded into a dome of fire, scorching his tough skin, and spun around his head for a while, as the Rasenshuriken hit his stomach and expanding into a huge dome of needles. The force of both attacks toppled Way Big over and he changed back to Ben when he landed, the boy's face slightly red from the aftereffects of the fire and his stomach scratched up a bit, but nothing dangerous or enough to draw blood; he'll just be really sore.

Gwen, being the only one conscious, was gobsmacked at what this boy accomplished; he just _demolished _Kevin and Ben's strongest alien, with insane attacks like he came out of a comic book!

**"It appears I'm done here; see ya later, gaki." **Gamabunta bid farewell, disappearing in an explosion of smoke as Naruto landed near Gwen.

Waving at the toad, Naruto turned to Gwen and smirked at her, relishing in her confusion. "How did – why did – where did – aah!" Gwen grabbed her head as it started to hurt from the questions she wanted to ask.

"Calm down, Red. I'll assume from you hanging with Ben that you're Gwen Tennyson?" Naruto asked.

Rubbing her temples, Gwen whimpered as she nodded.

Chuckling again, Naruto split himself into triplets and had them pick up Ben and Kevin as he walked over to the elder teen's wrecked car, his hands glowing with a dusty yellow energy as he engulfed the wreckage in an orb of the energy and the mess contorted as if it were reversed in time, soon reforming Kevin's perfectly-fine car, which he set down. The duplicates set Ben and Kevin at the table the trio of teens were previously sitting at before Naruto came to lay the smack down.

Once the boys woke up, Naruto greeted them with a smirk as they didn't bother attempting to fight him again, Ben holding his head in despair at his loss. "Okay… _how _did you do that?" He asked.

"Kick your ass?" Naruto asked, smirking still.

"Shut up!" Ben snapped. He held his face in exasperation. "How did you do all those transformations? It's like you have an Omnitrix, but you _are _it." Ben tried to reason.

Nodding, Naruto finally answered. "That's essentially how it is. I was spliced with the DNA of every species in the universe and thus, I have their powers and abilities. I also have the information of all species, including their strengths and weaknesses, as well as my own skills from where I come from." He explained.

Team Ben was gobsmacked at this; the mere idea of every single species in one body was insane. "How is your body not imploding?!" Ben asked.

"Personal matter… I have high regeneration and enhanced longevity. My body is naturally made of sterner stuff than most people, and I myself am not sure of what can outright kill me, due to my various alien powers that can heal most injuries, even lost limbs. I'm sure destroying my brain would kill me, though… Maybe." Naruto ended up hypothesizing, stroking his chin in morbid thought at the possibility of his own death as if it was not a big deal.

All three teens sweatdropped at how he spoke of his death as if it was the weather. Gwen spoke up. "Who did this to you? I'm sure you didn't do it to yourself." She asked.

"I understand you three are aware of the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth?" Naruto asked. Receiving nods, he continued. "Well, after an intense battle near my homeland, his brother, Merlin, found me, and, after receiving my permission on the matter, he injected me with the DNA and allowed me to use a chamber their father made to train in my alien abilities, as well as the arts of my people. Physically, I'm 1110 years old, but chronologically, I'm 15. The chamber let me train in 1095 years in only three." He further explained.

"Azmuth never mentioned a brother." Ben commented, flabbergasted at the supposed age of the person who defeated him, but also intrigued when he mentioned 'the arts of his people.'

"Understandable. The two had a rivalry, which is why I'm here, as part of our agreement was that, after I used the chamber, I was to come here and fight you to see which of the two brothers had the better project. Merlin's methods of retrieving all this DNA was questioned by the Galvan Council and, while Azmuth defended him, he was exiled from the planet, and they hadn't talked since." Naruto explained once more.

"So what're you gonna do now? And what's this about the 'art of your people?'" Kevin finally chipped in.

"I'll probably head back to my home continent to handle business there. As for the 'arts,' the people where I come from are born with a source of energy that is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, which we call chakra. With chakra, we can do things such as climb walls, walk on water, control the elements, and many other things you would find incredible." Naruto continued with his lecture, growing tired of explaining things.

Gwen narrowed her eyes in thought at these abilities; they might be the product of another pairing of humans and some alien; possibly a Celestialsapien. Turning back to the matter at hand, she retrieved a Plumber – the interstellar organization of peacekeeping and alien secrecy – Badge from the pocket of her skirt and offered it to Naruto, who took it. "That's so you can call on us for help. Just as aliens show up here, some might start showing up in your part of the world, especially now that you'll be emitting several signals some species might recognize as a beacon to come when you use their powers. We also ask that you can come here if we ask for your help." Gwen asked of the blonde.

Smiling, Naruto brought the badge together with his amorphous weapon, absorbing it and integrating its technology into the mentally-linked Galvanic Mechamorph tissue so it can still function as a communicator, making Naruto an unofficial Plumber. "Sure thing. Just give a call and I'll do what I can. See ya." With a farewell two-fingered salute, Naruto disappeared in a blur of Kineceleran speed, rocketing through Bellwood and the neighboring states until he made it to the Western Coast of the US, and ran across the water to Asia, and the Elemental Nations.

The Elemental Nations weren't actually _on _the normal Earth most people know, but due to Naruto having chakra, it allowed him pass through a pseudo-portal that took him to an overlaying plane of existence on Earth that contained the Elemental Nations. In reality, it would appear as if Naruto disappeared from the planet.

Speeding right by Mizu no Kuni and hitting the mainland of Hi no Kuni, Naruto took to the trees, traveling the conventional shinobi-style, and made his way to the gates of Konoha, signing the clipboard of a dumbfounded Izumo and Kotestu, and jumped across the rooftops towards the Hokage Tower, a blur of black and white to those below.

Floating near the window with his Ectonurite powers, Naruto phased through the wall and landed in the middle of the room, startling Tsunade, his helmet up.

"Who are you?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your head clean of your body for invading Konoha and breaking into the Hokage's office?!" Tsunade demanded, shooting to her feet.

"_Well, for one thing, I'm still not sure if someone taking my head off will still kill me, but I'm not eager to try. And besides, don't you recognize me, _Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice altered slightly when speaking through the helmet.

Tsunade grit her teeth in rage; no one called her that since _he _did… But hearing someone indeed call her by that moniker lit a flame of hope. "Who are you?" She asked, almost whispering it.

Naruto made a show of opening his helmet, the hissing steam adding to the tension of the moment, as the panels of the helmet fell slowly. Soon, his face was revealed, smiling foxily at his grandmother-figure, his eyes soft as he held his arms out. "Hey, Baa-chan." He greeted warmly.

Tears spilled from her eyes as her body trembled, and she shakily walked towards Naruto, grasping his arms as if to check that he's real, releasing a pulse of chakra to shatter any genjutsu. When the armored blonde remained, her tears doubled and she nearly crushed him in a relieved hug, their heads level as she rested hers on his shoulder, her body wracking with sobs.

Thankfully more resilient than he used to be, Naruto wasn't injured by her strength and hugged her back, closing his eyes as he let her cry it all out. He stroked her hair and back soothingly as he channeled a combination of chakra and the life essence of a Pyroavian, a bird-like offshoot of the Pyronite species, having evolved to grow wings to go offworld to escape the Crustacaedozer predator of the elemental species. The combination of energies allowed Tsunade to regain some of her youth, making her beautiful genjutsu a reality. She gasped and stepped back, glancing at the crimson wave of energy in her stomach and rippling across her body. Before she could ask Naruto about what he did, he touched a finger to the center of her collarbone, his opposite hand held in the 'Tora' seal. "Kai." He announced with a smile.

Before Tsunade could punch him in the face for dispelling her genjutsu, she noticed she didn't change. Unsealing the Hokage's scrying orb, she looked at her reflection and found she didn't change when she dispelled the genjutsu herself, attempting it just in case Naruto was bluffing. Her body was revitalized… she felt younger, stronger, more resilient…

"I rejuvenated your body, Baa-cha – AAH!" Naruto attempted to explain, but Tsunade nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug before standing up and lifting him along with her, profusely thanking him while having the biggest smile on her face and attempt to crush his spine with the strength of her hug.

After begging for mercy, as even his amalgamous DNA couldn't withstand her herculean strength, Naruto was set free and laid on the floor for a bit in pain before explaining where he went for so long. Tsunade was shocked at the idea of alien's and the western civilizations being so advanced, as well as the prospect of Naruto knowing every jutsu in existence, hypothesizing that any Kekkei Genkai-requiring techniques were compensated with an alien-facsimile that allowed him those certain abilities; with the amazingly diverse abilities of aliens on the table, stuff like x-ray vision and 360 degree vision or 'preflexes' and photographic memory were probably available among the stars in more than a few places. Filing that away for now, Tsunade formally welcomed Naruto back to Konoha and promoted him to Chuunin on the spot, citing his salvation of the village during the Exams by fighting Gaara, and by proxy, the Ichibi no Tanuki, as well as completing the A-rank mission of finding a successor for the Hokage _and _fighting off an S-rank missing nin and his Jounin/ANBU level minion, and returning the Uchiha to Konoha as well as the experience he technically acquired from within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, well over 1000 _years_, he was more than deserving of the rank. If the Council complained, fuck them!

Thanking her and having his nanosuit absorb the vest and integrate it into the design, Naruto asked for bade her farewell and headed for the apartment Sasuke was 'demoted' to after returning to the village, his ownership over the Uchiha compound relinquished and any assets of his liquidated, following the scent of tomatoes and ash with the senses of a Vulpimancer.

Landing in front of the door and willing his helmet back on to 'surprise' Sasuke, Naruto knocked and waited.

Then knocked again when no one came.

Then again.

Then pounded his fist on the door, making sure whoever was inside heard.

Finally, he heard stomping footsteps barrel towards the door and the entrance swung open, revealing an incredibly angered Sasuke, glaring heatedly at whoever didn't get the message that he didn't want to be disturbed, only to come face-to-face with an armored figure, the faint neon slits of his helmet shining on Sasuke's face.

"Who are you? Don't you get it when someone doesn't want to answer the door?!" Sasuke yelled at the stranger, cursing Tsunade for the millionth time for sealing his chakra, or he would just reduce this commoner to a pile of ash.

"Don't you recognize me, _teme? _It's only been three years since I brought you to heel like the dog you are." Naruto reminded the Uchiha, finding extreme amusement by the shock visage of his once-teammate before it turned into smoldering rage.

"_NARUTO!" _Sasuke roared before attempting to bullrush the blonde, only for said jinchuriki to sidestep him, grab the collar of his shirt when he passed him, and throw him back into his home, shattering a small cabinet that held nothing of value to the Uchiha.

Even though his chakra was sealed, Sasuke still had his shinobi skills, so it didn't take him long to return to his feet and run at Naruto, swinging his fist to take Naruto's head off. He would have succeeded if Naruto wasn't, A) wearing a helmet, B) near indestructible with his new powers, or C) smart.

Bringing his leg up and kicking the fist away, breaking Sasuke's wrist, Naruto shot his hand forward and grabbed Sasuke by the throat, lifting him up to eye level as the Uchiha grit his teeth in pain at his wrist and the crushing force around his throat. "What… what d-do you want – ack! – d-dobe?" Sasuke ground out.

Naruto brought his face closer, lowering his helmet to look straight in Sasuke's eyes, grinning almost sadistically. "I just came to say 'Hi' to an old friend, is that so wrong?" He said before letting Sasuke fall to the ground and crouching down, his feet flashing a molten yellow, his shins forming red slabs of cooled magma, as he shot into the sky in a trail of fire, flipping in the air to float above the village, angelic wings bursting from his back to keep him aloft, his hands fusing into three fingers and glowing yellow.

A species shallowly similar to homo sapiens, Similaris Ascen were angelic humanoids that were, in actuality, beings composed entirely of light, refracting ambient light to give them an appearance based on their mind. All Similaris had blonde hair and three fingers, though; the wings were constructs of light from their bodies. In times of war, however, the naturally peace-loving species could utilize light in a variety of ways, but they never killed, only incapacitated or reduced the enemies vehicles and weapons to scraps.

Looking over the village for a bit, Naruto soon flew down to his apartment and began to make his adjustments to make it… well, not suck.

Dispersing the changes from the Similaris, Naruto generated a silver, goo-like substance from his hands, which was actually millions upon millions of nanobots that he used to create the device necessary for his plans, utilizing the combined intelligence of Galvans and Cerebrocrustaceans, while the device was actually Gallifreian in origin. The technology was dimensionally transcendental, making the door a portal to the new apartment, which existed in a separate dimension, much like the Elemental Nations did to Earth.

In layman's terms, it was bigger on the inside.

End Ch. 1

Yeah I did it. I made Naruto part Time Lord. I'll admit, I was chuckling to myself almost insanely as I typed it; I had a lot of fun. But yeah, just in case some of you are worrying, the dimension technology is the only thing from Doctor Who that I'll use. So no actual TARDISes, no regenerations (least, not _those _kind), and no mention of the Doctor.

Also, I first wrote this so he'd be paired with Tsunade, but decided against it.

Like I said, if you wanna know more about some 'original' aliens Naruto has powers from, check out kjmarch on deviantart for their designs and powers in more depth. Consequently, this story will also have pockets of information of certain species, like the Similaris Ascen (look up Angelhands and you'll get an idea) Why? Because science.

Ja ne!


End file.
